Let Me Love You
by Shinrishu
Summary: Naruto have a Leukemia and decide to tell Sasuke his feeling before he left. He said that to Saim his bestfriend who he didn't know that Sai love him so much. SaiNaru, SasuNaru, Character Death and Reinkarnation ?


Disclaimer : Naruto is not Mine. Only Masasi Kishimoto does.

Pairing: Sainaru, Sasunaru.

Summary: Yaoi!! Don't like, Don't read!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This my first fic, so please tell me anything if there was something i should change about. Or... better if I said that I am horrible at english. When my teacher talked about grammar, I feel like I want to burn all my english book all together. XP

**Let Me Love You**

Chapter 1

-----------------------------Sai pov------------------------------

My name is Hibino Sai, I study in Konohagakure Senior High School. Just like anothe lucky teenager, Iam a Student of an High School (of course, you think me as a kindergarten's baby?), Playing with my friends, and... falling in love.

Actually, I hate school at first but not until I met...

"SAI!!!"

"Naruto!!"

His name is uzumaki Naruto. His my friend, My closet one. Blondies hairs, deep sky blue eyes, wiskers, fox grin, and...cute also adorable face. Yeah...I Falling In Love With Him.

"Hey Buddy, what's up? You look horrible man.!!"

"I know...I can't sleep well last night." He took my left arm and put his arms around it. "I watch football game last night and my favourit team lose..."

"Aa..hahahahaha...You're not cute Sai." He laugh beside me.

"Oh yeah...I am so cute." I Laugh too. We made our way to our class.

Yup!! This is just one of our ordinary morning before class started. When we arrived in front of the class, Naruto stops his step and immediately I stops mine too.

"What's wrong?"

"Sai...I..."

I know something's wrong when he talk like that. I trund around mu body toward him and I left his face so that I can see his face more.

"Yes...?."

Naruto shakes his head and smiled at me, "Nah...It's ok. Nothing's wrong."

I know he force his smile, but that's ok. I'll wait until he told me his problem himself. I never force him anything tought.

"MOVE, DOBE!!"

Great, Here's HE come!!

-----------------------------Normal pov------------------------------

Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto in front of their class door. Naruto lowered his head and stare at his foot, he really looking sad, and Sai see it. He pull Naruto inside their class, before...

"HEI!! You should have said sorry to Sasuke-kun y'know?" Haruno Sakura held one of Sasuke's arm said with such an anger. She and others Sasuke security fan girls.

As if they want to make sure that their beloved Sasuke-kun save until he made to Sasuke's class, and because o that silly reasong, they have been accompany Sasuke from the Parkir area. Some Issu Sasuke got Sakura and Yamanaka Ino as his gilrfriends, both of them.

Hearing that from Sakura, Sai stops his step and trund around to face the crowd. "Sorry?? What for? Is there some reason We have to said Sorry to Him?." He glared at Sasuke who glared back at him.

"What for?? Because..." Ino balas membantu Sakura...(niatnya sih...)

Before Ino have her word, Sai continued, "Because He Is Your-Oh!! I'm mr. Too cool dan too perfect also to do a mistake-, or...It is because He Is Your-Mr. I have something stick up my ass-?? I DON'T THINK SO!!"

"WhAT!!!"

"Sai..." Naruto catch Sai's arm who actually will have started the world war IV with all of Sasuke's Fangirl. His face look teribbly cloudly, "Don't... I am sorry Uchiha-san. Let's go Sai..."

"Hm?" Sasuke Saw something unusuall on Naruto's face today. Smile and grin "What's wrong Dobe?? Are you okay??" Sasuke took a hold to Naruto's face.

Naruto smile and let go of Sasuke's hand from his face. "No...I'm okay...excusme.."

Sai glare one more time beore followed Naruto to their class.

---------Sasuke pov

What heppening to him? That's not my Naruto!! Where is the smile, I mean Grin that always tainted in his face? The cheerful? It's GONE!! When did the Evil took that from Naruto? Something must be happened, and SHOULD be somebody to tell me about!!

I saw him, sitiing there with all his friends. Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Sakon and Ukon. I know he just saw me when i entered the class, but he throw his face away rom me. I-DON'T-LIKE-IT!!.

Arg!! What do you want, Naruto? Waht's happening to you? If you didn't realized it, I called you names!! I called you DOBE, remember? You should angry to me!! Call me TEME!! Call me Ugly!! Call me Bastard!! Anything!! Just talk to me please... I am Dying y'know?

-----------------------------Normal pov------------------------------

The nist lesson is Iruka sensei Lesson. Iruke realized something different about Naruto today, since the lesson started he look so sad and just smiled once a while with Sai. Iruka decided asking Naruto to stay after school.

Sai waved at his friends in School gate. "I'll take Naruto home later, you all just go home first."

"Sai... if anything about Naruto, please tell us immediately." Said a worried Temari. Naruto just like her own brother, Gaara, Kankurou, Sakon and Ukon see Naruto that way too. They're worried about Naruto, because he acteddifferend today.

"Don't worry about that. I'll tell you."

"Ok. Ja ne."

After all his friend gone, Sai ran to his class to see if Naruto finished talking with Iruka sensei. If didn't, better waiting for Naruto inside the bulding than waiting outside here. It's winter thought. Sai sitted on the windows frame in the corridor before he heard something from his class. Iruka sensei's voice, "Naruto... daijobuka?"

"Daijobu desu..." Answered Naruto softly. His voice made Sai sured that Naruto was not Okay at all. He never like that. If somebody asked him something, he always asmwered with such a energetic way.even beat Gai sensei.

"What happened? Hm?" Iruka asked softly, smiled to make Naruto feel better. "What did the Doctor said?"

_Do__ctor? Naruto never said a thing about going to Doctor!!_

Naruto bit his lower lips. "The Doctor said, I have a cancer..."

"WHAT!!" Iruka stand from the seat he was sitted just now.

"I...Iam scared sensei... I don't want to die... yet." Naruto said, his boddy Shaking and he started to cry.

"Oh, Naruto..." Iruka hugged Naruto motherly. "I am so sorry. I should be there with you..."

Outside the class, Sai just standing stiff from what he just heard. He couldn;t believe what he just heard. He ran outside the bulding when he heard footstep near the door.

-----------------------------Sai pov------------------------------

Naruto Hed cancer? can't believed it. Why didin't he tell me? Is this the reason he often fainted?

"Sai!!" Naruto waved to him with a big smile on his face. Iruka sensei walking beside him, force to smile as well. "Let's go home. Iam hungry."

Iruka says 'see you two tomorrow' before he drove his car home. "Naruto..." Naruto looked up at me. "Yes?" I shakesd my head and smiled. "No...nothing. let's go home, i'll drive you home."

"Ung!!" Naruto nodded. We walking beside each other to the parking lot. I just hope that Naruto will tell him himself about his cancer and all. Yes...I'll wait until he told me himself.

-----------------------------Sasuke pov------------------------------

I saw that Dobe and that fucking Sai wakling beside each other to Sai's car. I DON'T LIKE IT!! Why have to be Sai? Why did Sai exist in this fucking world? Since he appeard in Naruto's life, Naruto give more attention to him than ME!! I REALLY AGAINTS IT!! SOMEBODY CALL MY LAWYER!!

"Sasuke-kun...we.."

"FINISH!! Go home by your fucking self!!"

I drove my car, leaving Sakura and Ino behing. They're acted like they're my girlfriend. I told them many time so that I even can't remember how many, that I didn't like them. But they're still bugging me, annoying Bitches!!

I kept thingking about Naruto on my way home. He didn't even pick a fight with me today, didn't get angry when i call him dobe!! One more time, DOBE!! No smiling, sad, quiet, no energetic act, sad, no grin, quiet, SAD!!

"This the end of the Worl!!"

I throw my body to my king sized bed. There's something weird, no,make it really weird.

Naruto...

Sad...

Sad...

Naruto...

Sad...

What on earth Naruto do with sad?? Hell--!! This is bad...really bad...

**3 Days later**

-----------------------------Sai pov------------------------------

I drove my car toward **Center Hospital **in the center od Konohagakure. Today, i'll make everything clear. When I steps my feet on the hospital floor, i walking toward the Doctor who examinated Naruto's room. Dr. Stunade.

"Doctor!!"

Dr. Tsunade lifter her face to looked at someone who she thing she never meet before's face. "May I hekp you?" She asked nicely.

"I want to ask you something." Tsunade lifted her eyebrowns and started to thingking that this person before her is some kind of human who asked directly something to other people even if they've never meet before. "Is that true that Naruto have a cancer?"

Dr. Tsunade just stare at me, as if I am saying something weird to her. She suddenly stand up and then offer me some drinks and please me to sit in front of her desk. "You know that I can't tell anybody anything that about my Client, right?"

Bullshit!! "You know that Naruto will never telling me about this think. Even if he does, it's about years later!! I just want to know the truth!!" I growled at Tsunade and realized what just I did when I saw Tsunade stared blankly at me.

Sigh... " Iam sorry. Please tell me the truth. Iam dying..."

Dr. Tsunade keep her gaze at me a while before she smiled. "You really love Naruto, don't you?" My eyes went Wide. How did she know? It is really that obvious that I love Naruto? I fougth a pink line that started spead on my face. I heard Tsunade chukcle and then she said sadly. "Unfortunately, Yes. Naruto Had a Cancer. Leukemia..."

I kept hearing Dr. Tsunade's words. There's no possibilities Naruto would tell me about this. But... I want to stay by his side. I hope he'll tell me everything, at least I am with him through this. I want to stay by his side, forever... Naruto...

"_I love him Sai...I love Sasuke..."_

Naruto's words came back to my mind. What he said to me 2 years ago. Word that I wanted to forget that I am desperate, words that I didn't want to heard ever again, words that I want to erased from my life, words that he said to me when I want to confess my feeling to him, words that he said wih a happy and such a beautiful smile tanited on hisa beautiful face, Words that I hate the most.

I insist myself fo drove my car toward Naruto's apartment. He lived by himself, just like me. I ring the bell. Naruto open the door with smile inhis face as usual, but I know that he was crying. Crying by himself. I hugged him. "Don't deny anything again Naruto, I know everything. I know it. Don't hide it anymore..." Naruto Crying in my arms, and I am crying with him.

_I love you Naruto, I love you so much. Please don't cry. I am here. I'll always here on your side. Always._

TBC

What was that?

Naruto : Your're mean!! Why I have to have the deases? wateri puppy eyes

Shinrishu : Ugh!! try ro avoid That adorable eyes

Sasuke : Ceh, Dobe. I gon't know that you love me so much. snikered

Naruto : Shut up Teme!! Blushed

Sai : Leave him alone, you jerk.Glared at Sasuke

Sasuke : WHAT!! Glared at Sai

Shinrishu : Oh-uh... well, I have no Idea what I write but, please read and if you didn't mind, review. I'd like received critism and some help that can make my fic better, maybe? bowled


End file.
